


Only Love Can Hurt Like This

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Things you said through your teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Love Can Hurt Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Only love can hurt like this" by Paloma Faith
> 
> I tell myself you don't mean a thing,  
> And what we got, got no hold on me  
> But when you're not there I just crumble  
> I tell myself I don't care that much,  
> But I feel like I die 'til I feel your touch

Chris is going to fucking kill him, he will. He's this close to violate the new code Allison instituted just to get rid of this stupid, arrogant, gorgeous werewolf.

"Hale! What the hell were you thinking, going after an entire coven, by yourself? Not just one witch, no, thirteen witches! You couldn't wait for the rest of the pack to arrive!!", screamed Chris, "Do you realize you could have died?"

Chris was beyond pissed. They could have seriously injured or killed Peter and Chris couldn't handle that thought, even if right now all he wanted was to kill Peter. He couldn't lose him, he was all he had left, he couldn't tell Peter because they weren't in the kind of relationship where they talked about their feelings. 

Chris was pacing the living room in Peter's apartment.

"I don't understand why you are so displeased, Christopher, everything's fine, the coven left, the town is safe."

Chris stopped walking for a second, trying his best not to punch that smirk off of Peter's face. Instead he punched the wall, cursing as the pain radiated in his hand.

"Fuck!"

"Hey oh! Do you know how much it cost me every month, to rent this beautiful apartment?"

"Well, if it cost you that much, you will have the money to pay for the repair," growled Chris, "and it was either your wall or your pretty face."

Peter smirked.

"My pretty face, uh?"

"Don't start, Hale!", warned Chris, "I am not in the mood for your little game."

"And what are you in the mood for?"  
Chris pushed Peter against the nearest wall, his forearm against his windpipe, their faces mere millimeter apart.

"Oh! You're in that kind of mood."

"Why can't you stop being an asshole for a second?"

"Why do you care so much about what could have happened to me, Chris? You said it multiple times, how much you didn't care about me, do I have to remind you that you hate me, Argent", spit out Peter.

Chris let go of Peter and took a deep breath. Peter had the talent to bring out the worst in him.

"Are you not going to answer me, Christopher?"

"Why do I care, you really want to know why I care? Maybe it's because I love you, asshole," said Chris through his teeth, like it was paining him to say this out loud.

"Beg pardon?"

"You heard me."

"I did but, maybe I'm liked the sound of it and maybe if you sounded less pissed off about it this time..."

"I am in love with an idiot," said Chris fondly.

Peter smiled toothily before grabbing Chris by the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you, too," murmured Peter against Chris' lips.

-FIN-


End file.
